The New Boy
by Janicejean
Summary: Faith is saved by a boy named Xavier the new kid who know the secret of Faith's past and desides her future.
1. Chapter 1

I went to the back of the subway like I always do every morning. I was lucky today got a seat instead of standing and being "accidentally" felt up by the old hobo . Typical day on the way to the same old school. Full of jocks and cheerleaders. Who think they run the world. Ha cant even stand getting a broken nail.

I got off on the third stop. I walked past the same woman who is there every morning plying her guitar for change. On my far right I could hear a fight breaking out. Probably between a druggy and his dealer. Same old place. Welcome to New York city. As I walked up the stairs I seen the same old pick-pocket bumping into random strangers and grabbing there wallet or purse. When I got to the street I breathed in that beautiful pollution and listened to the sweet sounds of horns honking and inpatient taxi drivers using the most civil language towards the other drivers.

As I walked the twenty five blocks to my school from there I was almost knocked over by one man running to work. I passed my dads old pizza joint " Phil's Place". It was closed down last summer when the fire happened. Listening to my MP3 player I tried to block out the memory.

I was a street over from the school when I heard a horn then the next thing I knew my back hit the cement and I was fascinated by the most beautiful green eyed boy. His eyes were all I could see as the shadow of his gray hoodie covered his head. I caught myself staring and instantly snapped into reality.

"Get off of me! What's your problem?" I screamed as he sat back on his knees so I couldn't move. He looked over to my right where I had been standing. I fallowed his gaze to find a car in my place. "Wow. Not your average wake up call." he returned his eyes to mine.

"Your welcome." he said

"Yah thanks" after helping me up I said "I'm Faith and thanks" he turned stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the school. "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked

I could see him laugh as he kept walking. I shook my head and picked up my things that had scattered across the sidewalk.

I ran into the school and straight to my locker ignoring the comments people where making. When I opened my locker there was a note. _Behind the School at twelve o'clock meet me. _Yah that ant creepy at all. I started wondering. _Who could have put this in my locker? _Trapped in my curiosity I didn't hear the bell ring. I was brought back by a familiar voice. Standing in front of me was the boy who has saved me earlier.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to look at the note

"None of your business!" I said hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone

"What class do you have?" he asked taking the hoodie down do I could finally see what he looked like. He had sandy brown hair and a oval face. His lips were thin. He raised an eye brow. "Hello? What class do you have?"

"Umm… I have Mrs. Jason English. Why"

"You can walk me there since your already a half an hour late."

"I am not the-" I glanced at school clock and seen the time " What The fuck!" I said as a ran down the hallway. He fallowed close behind.

When we got in the class before Mrs. Jason could yell at me he said "Mrs. Jason. Hi I'm a new student and faith was just helping me find my locker and stuff. Sorry we're late."

"Oh! Yes you must be Xavier Giltan." she smiled then turned to me "thank you Faith that was very polite of you."

We sat down. The name sounded familiar like I heard about him from some were. He seemed like and ok guy and I wanted to know more about him but in the back of my mind something told me he was different.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain falls upon me as I lay lying in a puddle of blood. I slowly open my eyes to find everything a blur. _where am I?_ I wonder as I start to feel the coldness travel up my spine. I try to get up but its no use. By body is useless. A shot of pain travels thought me and I cringe. The pain is unbearable. What could have happened I cant remember.

A pair of strong arms wrap around me bringing me to my feet. I look around and realize I'm in my dad's pizza joint. I turned around to find the arms belonging to a hooded boy. Looking behind him I realize in horror my mother lying on the floor.

"MOM!" I stumbled over to her still being supported. I turned he on to her back. Her brown hair was died red with blood tear residue rested on her cheeks. Her eyes lay open staring up at me. I burst into tears when I realize her skirt has been ripped off to show her naked flesh. She had been raped to. Crying over her something fell on my head a drop of blood.

I looked above me to see my father dead on the ceiling. Hooks kept him in the air. His eyes had also lay open. "He had to watch." I cried looking from him to my mother "He had to watch as they raped her!"

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen quickly I ran to hide. The boy tried to bring me to the door but I wouldn't go I pushed him away. "I'm not going to leave my parents like this. You leave if you want to but I cant go. " he nodded his head and ran out the door. A few seconds later the door to the kitchen slightly opened as three strong looking men appeared. The tallest one had dark brown hair that cut across his brown eyes. The strongest looking one had blond shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. The one who seemed to be in charge had short rugged brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

I tried to slow my breathing so it wouldn't be so loud but I was to late. The blond had noticed me. "Oh look at what we have here. Aw. She looks scared and mad….oh very mad." I tried to get past him but he grabbed my arms and brought me to the others.

"what have you done to my parents?!" I cried trying to fight him off

"Such pretty hair like her mothers." the blond replied

"Hey boss how about we have some fun?" the tall one said turning to the one in charge.

"Sure Its always good to have fun." he chuckled as the blond tightened his grip even more. The tall one grabbed my blue shirt and started tearing it off of me.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" I cried out before a cloth was shoved in my mouth and taped there. "MMM! MMMM!" I tried to scream as I felt his hands on me. He laughed.

He unclipped my bra so the flesh of my upper half was showing. He played around with one of my breasts as he sucked upon the other one. Tears stained my face as I tried to yell for help. I felt his hand leave my breast as it trailed down my stomach and to my pants. I tried to kick at him but the only thing that did was excite him more.

The one in charge brought over some rope. "Here boys now we can all have some fun." they tied my hands together around the support beam and made me kneel. "My idea I got first." He started to unbutton his pants without removing his eyes from my revealing flesh. "Take the tape off her mouth." he said. They did so. He removed his thickness from his pants and stuck it in my face. "Suck it!" I kept my mouth shut "Suck it or I'll kill you."

I opened my mouth slowly. Without hesitation he thruster into my mouth. "Now Suck!" I sucked as hard as I could. even though I was choking I had to my life depended on it. He told me harder I sucked harder he said deeper I took him deeper. _The only way for them to leave me be is if I give them what they want. _I did as he said and he had me repeat my actions to the other two men. After my mouth filled with there juices he said "Lay her down with her knees in the air." again the men did as her asked.

He walked over to me. "Don't seem so frightened your going to enjoy this just as well as I will." he kneeled down between my legs "oh and don't scream if you do your dead." he unbuttoned my pants and tugged them off of me. Then he did the same with my panties. "a thong very nice." he smiled.

He ran a finger around my vagina before starting to nudge and twist it inside of me then he replaced his hand with his mouth trailing his tongue all around me. Inside and outside. Them he picked his head up and leaned over me. He thrusted himself into me the hardest he could. I wanted to scream but knew I would die if I did. He stayed still for a few seconds then called the other to men over to me "looks like we found us a virgin he smile showing them the blood. I was over come by pain as he started pumping "Tight squeeze but I can fix that. Harder and harder he pumped faster and faster pain shot through me. I looked at the other two men who had there thicknesses in there hands rubbing them at the sight of me.

As the man came to a slow he looked at me "inside?" he asked

"No please" I begged him not to then he turned to his partners.

"should we?" he asked them

"Why not boss." the blond answered "its not like she'll be alive to have a baby."

The man between my legs jolted him shelf again working back up till the point to release. I felt as he emptied himself inside of me. The warmth of it but the coldness of his heart. He removed him self and let the blond one in. He was bigger in size than the other and stretched me more he didn't thrust but stab his way threw me folds. After reliving himself the tall one did the same.

They untied my hands letting me fully drop to the floor. I had no energy to give. All was channeled into not screaming. After redressing the one in charge looked at me then turned to the other men.

"Kill her." he said in the calmness of voices as if rocking a baby to sleep. "Then burn the place down."

"You heard him little lady. But thanks for the ride it was fun ha ha." The tall one said walking over to me. He grabbed my hair in one hand and stomped on my head with the other. My head slammed repeatedly onto the floor. The other man kneeled down to me and punched me in the ribs and the legs. I had no chance to cry before everything went black.

I woke to the sight of flames all around me. Unable to move at all I laid there helplessly. Softly hopelessly calling out to someone.

"Please help me. Please." I seen a faint object coming out of the smoke. I could almost make out what it was then everything went black.


End file.
